The Queen Of The Damned
by TheSadisticTwilightDemon
Summary: Ever since Bella's brother, Idryss, died, she has been living in complete misery and despair. She is the Queen of Hell and the sister to (the now dead) the Devil. When she hears that her mate is out there on Earth, she will stop at nothing to get to him. But will she be tool late? Jasper and the Cullens are accused of siring an immortal child, but is that child even a vampire? BDP2
1. Chapter 1: Learnings Of A Mate

**Hey, this is TheDemonOfTwilight with a different account. Have a look at my profile if you're confused. Anyways, here is my next story! Read and review! This has not been beta'd by anyone so here might be a few mistakes, hopefully nothing too serious!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**(Chapter 1: Learnings Of A Soul Mate)**

**0o Bella's Point Of View o0**

* * *

Sitting here on my black throne, I pondered about my pitiful and depressing life. Ever since God killed my brother, Hell hasn't been the same. I can not rule this place as queen without my brother as king. Why did God have to kill him?! Why?! He was my brother, my sworn protector! He said he will always be here to rule Hell alongside me, and yet, where is he? I loved my brother so much, he meant the world to me, and I him. We were very close siblings, so much so that some souls and demons mistaken us for lover! Oh, I remember the times when he and I would play pranks on the guards and servants, out laughs would echo throughout the whole castle.

A single black fear escaped my left eye, cascaded down my porcelain cheek and splattering onto my black dress. Silent sobs of despair and pain racked my small frame as I remembered all the fun times Idry- my brother and I had. It still hurts to say his name! I was so happy then, no I am a bumbling mess! I can't even make a few sound come our of my mouth.

I can almost see my brother standing here now, telling me to toughen up and stop crying. He would smile and hug me tightly as I would breathed in his scent. I miss my brother so much!

Another wave of agony stabbed into my heart like a red hot poker as I wiped my thick black tears away with the sleeves of my dress. Why must my life be so agonising and miserable?! Why can't I have a happy life? What's life worth loving when all you do all day is sit on a chair and stare at a pair of oak doors, waiting for my brother to burst in, saying he never died and that everything will be okay? Maybe I should go to heaven and ask god to kill me. I have no mate and no reason to live. If I just turn into nothing, maybe I can be with my brother again. But who will run Hell and all of its horrendous souls who live here? So, I can't die. All I ask for is to die, but I know I can't because my brother would have wanted me to live. Those were his last words before God lopped his head off, "live and be happy, sister, for me because my soul will always be in you. Remember that and be happy, if you are happy, then I am happy. I love you."

I can still see his pain smile as he said those immortal words. They still ring in my head every counting second of my damned life, even though it's been over 5000 years. This is why I hate God and his angels so much, they killed my brother! One day I shall get my revenge! What goes around comes around!

Sniffling, I recovered from my breakdown and leaned back on my throne, looking around the room out of boredom. The walls were black with vine of good running through it as black, marble columns stood at each far side of the room. The creamy floor was completely marble and the walls were made of black, rough bricks. Two winged demons stood guard at either side of the large, black oak doors that lead to the throne room. The ceilings was a large dome with paintings covering it, like the 16th chapel of Earth.

Two marble steps led up to two thrones, one of which I am sitting on. The whole castle looked like one of those from the medieval times on Earth. Though instead of being grey, it's actually an onyx black.

I haven't left this throne for a thousand years, of course, I don't need to eat. I am the Queen of Hell, an immortal. I do not need to worry over petty things like food, unlike those retched humans and other animals.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the large oak doors opening as my gaze focused on the familiar figure running into the throne room.

It was Zephyr, my messenger. Hm, he looks very happy and excited about something. He had black hair with a warm face that could have any mortal woman fall to his feet and he was 5'11.

"My lady!" He puffed out, stopping in the middle of the room whilst catching his unneeded breath.

I stared at him blankly as his he blood from his cheeks slowly receded and his breathes came out less laboured. Ever since the death of my brother, I have not spoken one word, or even showed any emotion on my face other than pain and despair. The feel of a smile was now foreign to my face.

"My lady, I have some great news!" He continued, his red eyes filled with relief and hope.

I wonder why he's so happy.

"We have found your mate!" He announced happily. Even all the guards in the room seemed wide eyed and shocked.

I just sat there, completely paralysed by what Zephyr said. I...I...I have a soul mate? H...how can that be?! I thought I was going to spend my eternity alone, always mourning for my dead brother. Can it be possible hat someone is out there, waiting for me, someone who can love me, a monster.

A part if me is overjoyed with the fact that my life will be filled with happiness and contentment by a true soul mate, the other half is scared that my mate will reject me. But what is he? Is he a human? Is he a werewolf? Or is he a vampire? What species is he? I do hope he isn't an Angel!

For the first time in a long time, a weird feeling bubbled up in my stomach, it was hope. Maybe I am not damned for an eternity of misery and despair. Could it be?

"Mistress! Say something!" Zephyr said worriedly, snapping me out of my hopeful thoughts. "Well, I don't expect you to say anything, but at least show me you heard me!"

I just stared at the messenger blankly, before opening my mouth, ready to use my vocal muscles again. "What is his name?" My voice came our raspy and rough, from without speaking for a long time.

Zephyr's eyes widen in shock as his jaw dropped to the floor. I inwardly smiled at his reaction. The every guard in the room looked shell shocked as I stared at Zephyr blankly, blinking my eyes a few times.

"I...I...I...um...uh, oh yes! It's J...Jasper W...Whitlock," he stuttered out, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Jasper Whitlock," I repeated with a hint of a smile.

I could feel my cold heart melt as those words rolled off my lips. Even the thought thought of this stranger's name brings warmth and happiness into my sad and pain-filled heart. Maybe he can end this indescribable pain looming in chest. When my brother died, a piece of my heart died. Hopefully, my mate can resurrect it again.

"Tell me about this...Jasper Whitlock," I whispered hoarsely, still adjusting to the feel of talking again.

"Oh! Um uh," I could feel the shock rolling off Zephyr in waves before he finally collected himself and started his explanation. "We don't know much about his past, but we do know where he is and what he's doing."

He paused for a second, as if expecting me to break down any second.

I motioned him to go before relaxing into my rather large chair.

"He is considered The God Of War in the vampire community because he fought in the newborn wars and was very successful. We don't know much about him, only that he is in the Olympic Coven and that particular coven is in trouble with the Volturi. I'm pretty sure they are accused of siring an immortal child," Zephyr explained informatively as he played with his fingers.

"Hm," I hummed thoughtfully. "What are the Volturi going to do?"

Zephyr seemed startled by my sudden question because he nearly jumped out of his skin. I had to mentally laughed at that, though my face betrayed no emotion.

"From my eavesdropping," he said with thinned lips, "it seems that the whole Volturi are visiting his particular coven."

"Well," I concluded thoughtfully. "It seems that we are going to pay Earth a little visit. Perhaps stay there for a little while. Prepare my bags and bring three of the top guards."

"Yes, your highness." He replied quickly. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Oh, and pack your belongings as well, Zephyr. You are coming with me," I smiled for the first time in 5000 years.

This caused Zephyr to grin with happiness. "Yes, my lady! Right away." He bowed graciously before turning around and walking towards the exit.

The two guards opened the doors and closed as his figure disappeared somewhere into the castle.

I looked around to see all my guards with slight smiles on their faces as they stood like statues. I know they are happy that I have finally found my mate.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, still adjusting to the foreign feeling of a smile in my lips and my throat muscles being used. This all happened so fast, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I just hope everything goes well.

The Volturi had better not lay one finger on my mate, otherwise Aro will find that his head is missing. I hope my Jasper is well and that he doesn't have another lover. I just can't go through the pain of losing my soul mate, even if I haven't met him.

**Author's Note:**

**Well? What did you think? Don't forget, this hasn't been Beta'd so there are a few mistakes. Please feel free to ask any questions and I'll answer them in my next Author's Note! **

**Until next time,**

**Alina**

**PS- If you'd like to collaborate with me, feel free to PM anytime. I am also a beta and if you need one, PM me anytime. I am open for Twilight fics of any kind and if you send me a tester chapter, I'll edit it and you can decided whether I am the beta you are looking for or not!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

_Previously on The Queen Of The Damned:_

_I looked around to see all my guards with slight smiles on their faces as they stood like statues. I know they are happy that I have finally found my mate._

_Sighing, I closed my eyes, still adjusting to the foreign feeling of a smile in my lips and my throat muscles being used. This all happened so fast, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I just hope everything goes well._

_The Volturi had better not lay one finger on my mate, otherwise Aro will find that his head is missing. I hope my Jasper is well and that he doesn't have another lover. I just can't go through the pain of losing my soul mate, even if I haven't met him._

**Hey, I'm back again with a new chapter. I am quite disappointed with only 3 reviews! I won't update for the next month of two unless I get at least 15 reviews for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**(Chapter 2: Meetings)**

**0o Bella's Point Of View o0**

* * *

"Are you ready, Zephyr?" I asked my messenger as my three top guards came in, carrying two small, black, "ruck sacks".

"Yes, your majesty." Replied Zephyr as he gave me my black coat.

I put it over the old, dusty, black dress I was wearing and lifted the hood up, covering half of my face as Zephyr did the same.

"Your highness, may I inquire where we are going?" Asked one of the three demons, whose name was Bakvere.

I created these creatures to serve and guard me at all times. They had two small horns on their heads with red hair and pure black eyes. Their body was that of a human's but they have incredible strength and speed.

"We are going to visit Aro and his brothers," I replied with a slight smile.

He didn't reply, just stood there like a statue, in shock. They have not heard me speak in 5000 years. When I do, I always do it telepathically.

"Come on, mistress, we have to go before it's too late." Said Zephyr.

"Fine, are you ready?" I called at the three demons behind me.

"Yes, mistress."

I raised my arms, summoning the power and energy I needed to complete this task. Feeling the power on my fingertips, I let it out. And we were gone.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

We appeared at the edge of a large field, filled with vampires. We were hidden by the snow covered trees. Everything part of the battle field was covered in white snow.

Thirty vampires stood on one side of the field and another thirty stood on the other. The one on the right all had black cloaks on, whereas the other group were dress in normal clothes and were in smaller sub groups.

I can see Aro, Caius, and depressed old Marcus in the middle of the field as 6 other vampires stand stood opposite them. There were three males and three females, but I can not see the immortal child anywhere.

The six were again divided into here couples. The males slightly in front if the female. One had bronze hair and a smaller female vampire stood behind him.

The weirdest thing was that the dark skinned male had a heart beat, and yet he had red eyes. Oh my god! He's a hybrid! I haven't seen one of those for centuries! Behind him stood a tanned skinned female vampire who looked she's was about 35.

But what really caught my eye was the couple next to them. The female had short, black, spiky hair and was barely 5 feet tall.

I felt my heart skip a beat as my eyes landed to the she was behind. He was the most handsome man I have ever laid my old eyes on. He had curly honey blond hair that reached just above his broad shoulders. He was 6'3 feet tall and was lean and slightly muscly. He was wearing a white t-shirt, so I can be his naked arms. They were littered with vampire crescent bite marks. They were silver and glittered ever so slightly, even though the sun was still behind thick, grey clouds.

I felt my breath hitch as my gaze reached his large, golden eyes. They were so deep, I could fall in and drown in them. I felt my whole world stop as I took in his whole face. Something happened then. I don't know what it was, but I felt like a lasso has been tied around my heart, pulling me to him.

From then, I knew he was my mate.

I could see them talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, I was so consumed by the sight of my mate. For once since Idryss died, I felt...complete, and happy.

Oh! I can say his name again! I can say his name again without crippling in pain. I can still feel the dull ache in my chest as I thought about my brother, but it was no way nearly as bad as before.

This is all so strange. What I'm feeling is all so strange. I haven't experienced happiness and love for so long, I forget what it felt like. I could imagine my brother next to me now, telling me to into that field and defend my mate and the rest of the vampire from the evilness of Aro Volturi.

I could feel myself coming back to life again. My evil and sadistic self was back, and no one is going to threaten my mate!

I turned around to face my adviser, Zephyr with a mischievous smirk on my lips. Although he couldn't see my eyes, he can see my smirk and immediately knew I was back.

A small evil smile slowly crept up his lips as he raised a brow. I shook my head as m eyes turned to the three demons standing behind Zephyr.

"You can go now. Go back to the castle and guard it," I ordered in my normal tone, knowing the vampires couldn't hear us.

They nodded before dropping the two bags on the ground and disappearing into thin air.

"Are you ready, Zephyr?" I asked him, with a toothy grin.

For the first time in 5000 years, I felt alive.

"Yes mistress," he smirked back before we both turned towards the field.

We walked slowly out of the forest and into the snow white field as the vampires argued and debated. I didn't focus on what they were saying because my mind was too preoccupied by the thought of my mate.

_I love you, brother. And I hope you are glad that I am finding happiness again. Forgive me for being so catatonic. I know it's not what you wanted to see, and I am sorry._

* * *

**0o Jasper's Point Of View o0**

* * *

I stared into the evil eyes of Aro as I kept Alice behind me. Edward and Emily were next to Nahuel and Huilen. Renesmee is luckily with Jacob, and they are running through the woods at the moment, getting away from Forks. Whatever happens, at least I am with my Alice.

"...my aunt, Huilen, was there to nurse and take care of me, when my father disappeared. Eventually, when I turned 18, I turned her because I didn't want to lose her. And here she is," explained Nahuel to the meat headed Aro.

"Yes, but you see, we don't really know how Renesmee will turn out he uses you said yourself, each hybrid is different. So we don't really know what will happen. And if humans find out about us, we can be easily be destroyed because their technology has evolved so much over the last hundred years." Aro said with fake sadness and sincerity.

I could feel his giddiness and evilness coursing in his emotions. It made me physically sick. My upper lip lifted into a sneer as I prepared to give him a tongue lashing.

"You know as well as I do, Aro that Renesmee is no threat!" I growled out, my eyes turning into an onyx black.

"Yes well, it seems that you have gathered the whole vampire nation to rebel against us." He mused as Caius smirked.

Marcus just stared off into space with a blank expression as he breathed in and out calmly. "So you not think this is a little drastic, brother?" His voice was raspy from years if not using his throat muscles.

My jaw, and I can safely say everyone's jaws, dropped to the floor. I could even feel the shock and pity coming off of Vladimir and Stefan, which was a surprise I thought they hated the Volturi.

Before Aro could say anything back, a beautiful voice chimed through the air. It held so much power that even I, felt a twinge of fear. It sounded like a beautiful symphony. For some reason, I felt whole and complete when I heard it.

"Aro, what is all this about?!" It said, putting fear in everyone's emotions, causing me to feel completely terrified. Yet, there is an underlaying amount of lust under the fear in my emotions.

What. The. Fuck. Confusion swirled around me, causing the fear to disappear. I turned my head to he right, where to voice came from.

Suddenly, two shadowy figures came out of the forest. One was in front of the other, and I can easily tell that it was a female. She was only a slip of a girl, only 5'4 feet tall but she had all the curves in all the right places. A long black cloak covered her body and half her face, so only her mouth was exposed. Her lips were a blood red and I could see she was wearing a very old and dust black dress with black floral patterns on it. I could have thought it was quite pretty if it wasn't for the cob webs that covers it. When was the last time she changed?!

Behind her, stood a male with the same cloak that covers half his face. He was 7 inches taller than her, but I can tell by his body language that she the superior one out of the two.

As they floated (yes, they are that graceful) toward us, I noticed something. They had a heart beat, and I could hear the blood rushing through their veins.

Shock and confusion became the dominate emotions around us, except for Aro, Caius and Marcus. Fear, terror, and apprehension rolled off Aro and Caius in waves, but Marcus just felt...numb.

What were these creatures?! They aren't humans that's for sure! But they aren't vampires or werewolves either. And they can't be hybrids, because Nahuel was the only one left in the world. So, what were they, and why are the kings of the vampire race so scared?

I could feel Alice shock and panic setting in. I sent out calming vibes to everyone as the two people came closer and closer to us.

They stopped about ten feet away from us, looking around the field in amusement. I tried to pick up any emotion from them, but all I got was nothing. It wasn't like the numbness that Marcus was feeling, I could literally feel nothing from them!

Alarm and panic crashes down on me like a ton of bricks. Why isn't my gift working on them?! Why can't I feel them?! And why do I feel this pull towards the female?

I can feel this weird pull in my chest, leading me to her like a lasso. I never felt anything like this. Why am I so attracted to this girl?

"Hello Aro," the girl in the cloak greeted in an icy cold voice, sending shivers down my spine as more fear was pumped into Aro and Caius.

Why are they so terrified of a human?

"Q...Qu...Queen I...I...sabella," he stuttered.

I swear if he was human, he would be shitting his pants right now.

"Who are you?!" Edward hissed with narrowed eyes at the couple.

A small, chilling smile crept up on her lips as he said those words. "I am Queen Isabella, the Ruler of The Damned, my dear boy." She showed her razor sharp teeth as Eddie gulped fearfully.

Whatever they are, they are obviously very dangerous. I just hope they are on our side, otherwise, we're fucked!

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that's it. I hoped you have enjoyed it! And please review and like I said earlier, I will not update for the next mont until I get at least 15 reviews for this chapter. Sorry!**

**if you need a beta, pre-reader, or a co-author, I will be happy to help you. I am open for any kind if twilight fic with any ratings! **


	3. Author's Note: Decision

Dear Readers,

I am glad to say that I will be continuing this story, but I am going to re post it on my other profile, and it will be Beta'd and revised.

When I read my own chapters, I found it was littered with mistakes! I didn't write it well enough and didn't think it though (partly because I was half asleep at the time). I realised (thanks to all those lovely reviews I got) that this is a good plot and I should continue it.

I will delete this off my current profile and re post it sometime within the next week and it will be a lot better!

So, look out for Queen Of The Damned by TheDemonOfTwilight in a few days!

So sorry for the inconvenience,

Alina


End file.
